


Достаточно

by Rashiro, Uncle_Rabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Rabbit/pseuds/Uncle_Rabbit
Summary: Она пьянит не хуже медовухи, и Северус не может - да и не хочет - сдерживать себя. Ему нужна она - здесь и сейчас, - и он получит все, что пожелает.





	Достаточно

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор и бета - Вэл

Северус одним глотком допивает медовуху и сквозь мутное стекло стакана смотрит на зал перед ним. В середине куча танцующих, но они вызывают лишь раздражение. Он переводит взгляд дальше и натыкается на огненно-рыжие волосы, собранные в высокий пучок, — Джинни Уизли стоит возле стола с алкоголем на другом конце зала и, похоже, методично напивается.

Она сегодня в зеленом, и это оттеняет ее глаза. Северус неожиданно вспоминает совсем другую женщину и поспешно трясет головой — только не сейчас. Потом усилием воли возвращает взгляд к Джинни и рассматривает ее фигуру. Выглядит она отлично, с этим не поспоришь. Может даже, без этого платья выглядела бы чуточку лучше. Не то чтобы намного — вряд ли прям уж совсем намного, — но определенно лучше. Хотя наверняка намного — она же тренер все-таки, должна поддерживать форму.

Мысли странные и явно пьяные, но Северус не спешит их прогонять. Наоборот, он позволяет себе представить, как одним движением палочки распорол бы шнуровку на узком корсете, вторым — распустил бы ее волосы. В этот момент Джинни поворачивается и смотрит прямо на него, и Северус мучительно пытается не покраснеть.

А Джинни тем временем продолжает смотреть на него — внимательно и испытующе, — и Северусу становится жарко. Он уже готов снять одежду не только с нее, но и с себя. Она подмигивает ему и выскальзывает в холл. Дверь за ней закрывается тихо, почти неслышно. И Северус в тот же миг подрывается и несется следом, распихивая нерадивых учеников и мысленно обещая им все муки изучения зельеварения.

В коридоре пусто, но чуткий нос улавливает тонкий шлейф духов. Северус чувствует, как кровь раскаленной магмой бежит по венам, пробуждая все скрытые желания, возбуждая, подталкивая воплощать фантазии. Коридор, поворот, еще поворот, арка… Северус резко останавливается, увидев одинокую фигуру у окна. Он тихо подходит к ней со спины, обнимает за талию, притягивает к себе и шепчет на ухо:

— Мисс Уизли, мне кажется, вы ведете себя не совсем подобающим образом.

Она даже не вздрагивает, лишь смотрит искоса на него — взгляд уверенный и наглый. Выгибается в его руках, прижимаясь сильнее, трётся затылком о его плечо.

— А вы накажите меня, профессор, — выдыхает она.

Это звучит пошло, вульгарно, но, как ни странно, заводит Северуса лишь сильнее.

Он проводит одной рукой по ее животу, другой дергает шнурок корсета, тянет, но тот никак не распускается. Тогда Северус отступает на шаг и, выхватив палочку, взмахом рассекает всю шнуровку, задевая бледную кожу оголенного плеча. Выступает кровь, Джинни шипит, а Северус аккуратно подцепляет капельку языком, потом впивается губами в рану.

Джинни вскрикивает.

— Тс-с-с, — шепчет Северус и сжимает ее шею, стягивая корсет до пояса. — Без лишних звуков…

Она кивает, насколько позволяет его рука, и чуть отворачивается от него, слегка хмуря брови, — видно, что она не совсем довольна сложившейся ситуацией. То ли её не возбуждает подобное поведение, то ли рыжая бестия нагло провоцирует его на большее.

Северус проводит губами по ее шее, прикусывает тонкую кожу — сначала едва ощутимо, потом все сильнее, пока Джинни не начинает вырываться. Но он держит ее крепко, сжимает пальцами горло, пока она не начинает хрипеть, другой рукой судорожно задирает подол платья. Пальцы путаются в отделке, Северус психует и дергает хрупкую ткань, с треском отрывая ее от корсета.

Джинни висит у него на руках, словно тряпка, — безвольная и безэмоциональная, — и Северусу это не по душе. Он встряхивает её и с удовольствием наблюдает за промелькнувшим в глазах страхом. Грубо сжимает грудь и смотрит, как она кривит губы от боли, но молчит. Северусу хочется, чтобы она закричала, нарушила его запрет. Он с силой сдавливает сосок и медленно выкручивает его, глядя на Джинни. Она молчит, а в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы.

— Что ж, раз так… — противно тянет Северус и опускает руку ниже, стискивая ее бедро — до синяков, даже до кровоподтеков.

Она не должна молчать! Но Джинни молчит, и Северус надавливает ей на плечо, заставляя наклониться вперед. Возбуждение настолько сильно, что от него темнеет в глазах, а член упирается в ткань брюк. Северус чуть ли не рычит, стягивая с Джинни трусики. Толкает её к стене, заставляя опереться руками, и расстёгивает брюки. Его колотит крупной дрожью; он проводит у неё между ног — сухо, только последняя извращенка могла намокнуть от подобного.

Северус засовывает два пальца сначала ей в рот, потом в нее саму, но это помогает слабо. Выругавшись, он цедит:

— Тебе же хуже, — и пытается одним движением войти в нее, но она настолько сухая и узкая, что проскальзывает только головка.

Северус дергает ее за бедра, насаживая на свой член и надеясь, что хоть это вырвет их нее какие-то звуки. Джинни продолжает молчать — даже не всхлипывает. Его это злит, но возбуждает еще сильнее. На краю сознания мелькает мысль, что во всем виноват алкоголь, но теперь это уже не важно. Важно — заставить эту маленькую дрянь кричать или даже вопить. Он двигается слишком быстро и резко, порой причиняя боль самому себе, но это его не останавливает. Его волнует лишь то, что ни одного звука ещё не сорвалось с её губ.

Северус надавливает ей на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться глубже, сильнее. Джинни цепляется пальцами за стену, стараясь не упасть, ломает ногти и раздирает руки в кровь. Он довольно рычит и тянет её за волосы, чтобы видеть лицо.

В ее взгляде отчетливо читается ненависть, и именно это доводит Снейпа до высшей точки. Он сжимает ее грудь, еще несколько раз яростно вбивается в Джинни и кончает. Ощущения настолько яркие, что его слепит.

Он отталкивает Джинни — так, что она падает на пол, — и, застегнув брюки, поправляет сюртук. Потом отворачивается, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент оглядывается на нее и бросает:

— Шлюха, — и сплевывает на пол.

— Сукин сын, — хрипит Джинни, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях. — Чёртов сукин сын!

Северус с трудом понимает, что происходит дальше. Вот обессиленная Джинни давится ругательствами, а через мгновение она уже стоит рядом с ним — злобно шипит что-то и резко ударяет его в живот так, что Северус отлетает к стене.

Перед глазами всё плывёт. Он видит, как Джинни неторопливо подходит к нему — почти обнажённая, платье тащится за ней оборванной тряпкой. На молочно-белой коже явственно видны оставленные им синяки, по внутренней стороне бедра стекает сперма, перемешанная с кровью.

Джинни наклоняется над ним и говорит таким голосом, словно они старые друзья и она рада его видеть:

— Это был мой первый раз. — Улыбается, показывая зубы, и добавляет внезапно изменившимся голосом: — Ты сделал мне больно, ублюдок. И ты за это поплатишься.

— Ты… — Северус хочет сказать, что она сама его спровоцировала, соблазнила и дала понять, что хочет этого, но мысли путаются, а тело не слушается.

— Глу-упый ма-аленький Сне-ейпи, — с довольным лицом тянет Джинни, — я лишь хотела, чтобы у меня был повод, причина для того, чтобы убить тебя. Как думаешь, этого достаточно? — Она разводит руки, словно приглашая полюбоваться на его труд. — Думаю, да, — резко выдыхает и вгоняет ему под рёбра обычный столовый нож. И ещё раз. И ещё.


End file.
